


[25랑쯔]狐狸新娘星

by Awdaydream



Category: X1 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 02:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awdaydream/pseuds/Awdaydream





	[25랑쯔]狐狸新娘星

所有的事情都不对劲。金宇硕有点崩溃，本来今天是大项目结束的周五，应该是伴随着胜利的喜悦陷入深沉睡眠的夜晚，但是三个星期之前就来鸠占鹊巢的吃白饭的相亲对象却躺在他的床上，伴随着不正常的高热，烧红的脸颊上汗水也跟着滚下来，他的小腿上挂着白色的内裤，整个屁股的形状一览无余，还小幅度的蹭着床单，还发出难耐的低吟。  
如果以上都是色情小说该有的描写的话，那这家伙的头顶上冒出来的毛耳朵和屁股后面钻出来的火红的毛尾巴是怎么回事？？  
不不不，不可能只是下个班我的人生就成了惊悚鬼怪小说，最近不是还有什么3D打印技术，想要仿真的话也是相当容易，虽然现在那条尾巴还是一甩一甩的，但作为21世纪的青年首先要做到的难道不是相信科技的力量吗，对，没准这种东西现在在naver上就可以买到，金宇硕屏住呼吸靠近目标，这个人好像还沉浸在自己的世界里面，没有意识到金宇硕的靠近，金宇硕一手拎住这个吃白饭的家伙的后领想要把他拉起来，比想象中的还要重一点，忽然悬空的上半身让对方艰难的睁开眼睛，金宇硕还没有在这么近的距离看过，狭长的上挑的，竟然真的像狐狸一样，现在双狐狸眼微微泛红，眼角已经湿润了，带着哭过的水痕。  
“曹承衍，你是变态吗？在我床上搞什么？”  
这家伙看起来的确好像在非常艰难的状态，他虚弱的拉住金宇硕的另一只手臂，连手掌都是潮湿而火热的，体温高的不同寻常，“宇硕，你帮帮我……”  
刚想说我送你去医院的金宇硕的皮带就被那双小手握住了，连带着那还泛着潮红的脸颊也贴上难以启齿的部位，“……帮帮我吧宇硕。”  
不是，不是，为什么是这种帮忙啊！！！！坚定科学与自律的金宇硕在情况更加不可估量之前狠心把这双小爪子扒下来，但是他的手真的好小为什么自己的手可以完全包住，不不不不不现在是想这些事情的时候吗？金宇硕手忙脚乱的要翻出自己的手机打急救电话，但细小的声音在他身下响起来，具体来说就在他肚脐以下的位置，就算扒开了这家伙的手，但是他的头还固执的贴在让金宇硕堂皇的位置，“……求求你不要打电话，他们发现我会把我抓起来的……”  
金宇硕快要爆炸了，就算是看不上眼的相亲对象，就算是想要反抗的政治婚姻，但是他和拇指姑娘相伴已久的小弟弟却在此时完全不受他的控制，如果对方再多说一句金宇硕觉得自己就要到达极值，神经线岌岌可危。  
“……求求你了，帮帮我吧，只有宇硕可以帮我……”对方好像也耗尽了最后的力气抬起头来看向他，白色的皮肤已经被熏成了粉色，豆大的泪珠从通红的眼角滑下。

金宇硕好像听见自己精神线碎裂的声音，下颌肌肉先为他做出了回答，他点了点头，听见自己的声音说，好。

和近年来凄风苦雨的韩国生育率一样，在虽然在外人看来，金宇硕是风光无限的年纪轻轻的大企业部长级别员工，但在金宇硕的父母看来没结婚没孩子的未来无论如何风光无限都不值一提，就算是年节好不容易得到回家的假期，也是被妈妈用锅铲的手柄敲脑袋：“还不谈恋爱想要孤独终老吗你！等到你躺在病床上牙都掉光了的时候就知道你妈妈我是对的了！”  
金宇硕内心不屑一顾，他金宇硕进出过国内名校进修过海外商科，签过千亿级别合同，搞定过mission impossible，生活优越长相出众，凭什么就要因为结婚生子这种事情受到非难，但是这件事情却在他的人生中变本加厉起来，本来是父母疯狂暗示，但是到后来直接变成了每次见面的家庭战争始发站，直到最后一次回家，说好带着父母一起去高级餐厅吃烤韩牛，却在到达餐厅以后发现包厢里早已坐好一个人，金宇硕才意识到问题的严重性，看着回避自己眼光的父母，肚子里简直是核反应熊熊燃烧的金宇硕没有忍住直接在这包厢里的外人面前发了火。  
“不是！就算我没有谈恋爱也不是说我喜欢男人啊？！而且你们都要我生孩子不是怎么还来要我和男人相亲？？！！”  
金宇硕还是无法相信，自己大田生活的保守父母什么时候也有了彩虹旗飘扬的胸怀，竟然给自己找了个男人做相亲对象？不像话，太不像话了。  
“你懂什么！先给我坐下！还有没有礼貌！”父亲的面子有点挂不住，吼了金宇硕两声，随即又对着对面有点堂皇的年轻男人笑了笑，母亲也急忙安抚对方“承衍你别介意，他平常真的是一个挺好的孩子，你们俩好好了解了解对方。”又转过头对着金宇硕的方向说着咬牙切齿的唇语，“…不想让你妈气死就给我老实点…”  
对面的男人清了清嗓子，金宇硕才抬头看对面那张脸，他穿着白色的毛衣，肩膀看起来很宽阔，带着银丝眼镜，下巴尖尖皮肤白，又有着一双微厚的嘴唇和细长的眼睛，现在那双眼睛正在不知所措的抖动着，嘴唇也努力摆出一个有点僵硬的微笑，哦，笑起来还是个微笑唇来着。他开始自我介绍了，声音比想的要纤细很多，声调又高，几乎可以模仿女孩子的声音的程度，“你好，我叫曹承衍，是96年生人，故乡是首尔，很高兴见到你……”好像不知道该继续说些什么了，这个叫曹承衍的男人目光抖动的更厉害了，“…啊，我是一个音乐制作人，平常的工作就是作曲…那么，你呢……？”  
“我叫金宇硕，在xx公司就职，和你一样是96年出生的。故乡就是这里。”看金宇硕要就此打住了，他的妈妈连忙按住他的肩膀默默使力，“我们宇硕其实还是很优秀的！他是首尔大毕业之后去美国进修了呢！现在也在公司里做部长的！”  
金宇硕想自己妈妈投去不敢置信的目光，干嘛要和这个人说这么多？但对方好像对这些详细信息也并不是特别在意，目光闪躲有恭顺的连连点头。金宇硕一头雾水，搞什么？  
就这样尴尬的吃完了一顿饭，回去的路上就被父母揪住问他觉得怎么样。“什么怎么样？他是个男人啊我能怎么样？”  
话音还没落地脑袋就挨了母亲一下，“哎呦！你这个臭小子！反正你明天不是回首尔？把承衍也一起送回去，他现在在找新房子没有地方住先住你家好了。”  
“不是…”反驳的话还没来得及说出口，就被母亲再次武力打断，“不想气死你妈我你就再说一个不字试一试！”  
想说的话太多了，却都得咽回去，金宇硕觉得自己背负了太多、太多。

所以这个住在自己家里三周，刷他的卡睡他的房搞乱他的人生计划入侵他的私人空间的人，或许还不是个人，但是因为要素太多金宇硕已经抓不住重点了，只是现在他不仅被搅乱了人生还被抓住了要害，曹承衍现在握着他的命根子动情的舔弄着，先是舌头试探着吮吸着他，又整根的吞下去，金宇硕低下头就能看见这个人已经变得鼓鼓囊囊的面颊，和眼角的泪花。真的让人好在意的眼泪，但是这个技术也太好了吧？这也太熟练了吧？金宇硕忍不住抓紧他的头发开始自己掌握节奏顶撞曹承衍的嘴巴，口腔和发热的体温让他快要控制不住，曹承衍却抓住他的手臂要他停下。  
吐出已经完全挺立的老二，曹承衍站起身来，“……还不可以。”说着就跨坐到了金宇硕的身上，在他坐下之前，金宇硕分明看到了顺着他的大腿流下的体液。  
是什么感觉，潮湿，火热，又柔软逼仄。曹承衍把手臂绕到了金宇硕的颈后，金宇硕捏住他的腰，把握着节奏让他上下动作。怎么可以湿成这样…这应该是一个男人的身体构造吗？那要命的无法忽略的火红尾巴还在甩啊甩，太不真实了，这一切都，鬼迷心窍的金宇硕含住了他的乳头，却让身上的人战栗着抖动了一秒，“不行！”  
……是敏感带吗？好奇是什么样的反应，金宇硕用牙齿不轻不重的磨了一下，握在手上的腰更厉害的颤抖起来，有什么东西喷到了金宇硕的身上。  
“射了吗？”  
就这样？  
“不要问这种话了！”  
明明做着最羞耻的事情还要害羞，金宇硕觉得有点可笑，加大了力度。


End file.
